


Watching The Crash

by Jungle321jungle



Series: March Ado About Nothing [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, kids being kids, march ado about nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Roman freezes when his precious car gets destroyed.~~~~aka Roman is a dramatic child
Series: March Ado About Nothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Watching The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was too take something (a Car crash, branding, or a failed escape) and make it as far from angsty as possible.

**Watching The Crash**

The tumbling of the car was a memory none of them would forget. For a moment he thought everything would be okay, but as another car came Roman felt helpless. He could only stand back and watch in horror as the mangled mess which he had once called a car became visible. The red of the paint he had painstakingly finished redoing only hours ago seemed to look like blood amongst the pieces. His car... his car was gone. His legs shook as he tried to force himself to move but he couldn't muster the strength. Remus and Logan were running towards it, but it was far too late to help. But then judging by the elated smiles on their faces this wasn't that they would help with even if they knew how. 

Roman couldn't help the sacrifice, but maybe he could prevent more. 

“Hey! Give them back!”

Roman ignored his brother’s complaints as he grabbed the box of racecars and dashed off towards the backyard, but they followed him. “Come on Roman! We need them!” 

“Not happening!” Roman declared climbing onto the table and holding the box over his head. “Use your own!”

“I did already,” Remus said easily. “I don't have enough.”

“It's for science Roman!” Logan added holding up the paper he had written something on. “My mom says that when doing experiments you have to do the same one over and over again. We need to try two more cars and then-”

“And we will know which is the strongest!” Remus cheered. “We’ve already tossed them out of the tree house, vacuumed them, and run them over with bikes. So we gotta finish putting them in the street.”

“No! Use Logan’s cars!”

Logan looked up at him like he was stupid, “I don't play with racecars.”

“I’m gonna tell Mom you’re not sharing,” Remus decided.

“Go head! She’ll take my side.”

Remus gave a toothy grin, “Even when you're standing on her table,  _ with mud on your shoes _ ?” 

An audible gasp escaped Roman’s lips as he looked between the two monsters ready to attack and the back door which could open at any moment. He paused his darting across the backyard as he looked for a means to escape- when the door opened. The world was once again moving in slow motion just as it had when Top Racer #3 had been smashed to bits only moments ago. But this time the fear Roman felt was more than justified as his mother’s gaze hardened. 

_ “Roman Miguel!” _

He should have run sooner.


End file.
